Oral Worship
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: A collection revolving around an oral fixation! Yes these are also in my Finn Balor Collection, but I'm expanding on these and want them to have their own area.
1. Oral Worship 1

**Summary: Finn spends the night worshiping his lover's body… with his mouth.**

 **Warnings: oral (female receiving), fingering, squirting, Dom Finn, tied to the bed, nipple play, multiply orgasm, forced orgasm, aftercare.**

 **I really hope you enjoy! I've been in the mood to write Finn smut, so there is probably going to be more coming your way!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

I let out a low whine, tugging on the binds around my wrists. My eyes covered with a blindfold, forcing my other senses to be heightened.

"S-Sir… please…" I beg, back arching off the bed.

I feel Finn's fingers lightly trace up my bare leg, over my stomach and up to my breasts.

"What a pretty sight ya are for me Love. Strapped down and completely at my mercy. Aren't ya?"

His voice is like music to my ears, his Irish accent coming out stronger the more turned on he his. Damn, he knows what his voice can do to me under normal circumstances, He is out to straight up murder me now.

"Yes Sir…" I gasp out when he harshly pinches one of my nipples.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun tonight." he teases, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

The bed dips as he crawls up the bed. I can feel his breath on my cheek before his lips are lightly brushing across my lips. I try to push closer to him, wanting his lips on mine, but he pulls away with a chuckle,

"Oh no Pretty, it's my time to play. And I'm gonna enjoy every inch of this body." Finn growls in my ear.

He nips at my lobe before his lips trail down my neck. Finn's hands come up, cupping my breasts as he kisses down my neck, down to the valley between my breasts. He gives a low hums, rubbing his face between my breasts,

"Fuck, 've missed these babies." he gives my tits a harsh squeeze, my tits together "perfect fit for my hands."

He sucks one of me nipples into his mouth. I let out a long moan, arching my back to push my chest closer to his face.

"Sir… please…" I beg, needing more of his touch.

Finn bites down on my nipple, hard, causing me to cry out, "Patience little one. I'm playing."

A gasp falls from my lips when Finn licks a strip across both nipples. I feel his tongue circle the hard peak, sucking it into his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing over the sensitive nub. He uses his fingers to pay equal attention to my other nipple before switching. The simulation sending shock waves right to my cunt.

"Ah God! Sir! Please."

Finn releases my breast from his mouth with a pop. "Does my Pretty girl like when I play with these lovely titties. Huh?"

"Yes! Sir please! Y-you know how sen-sensitive I am…" I whine, wiggling around.

Finn slides one of his hands down my stomach, moving between my legs and lightly tracing his finger over my pussy lips.

"My my, seems my Pretty little girl is enjoying my playing. Aren't you?"

I can't answer, my words lost to a moan and my hips bucking into his touch, desperate for him to touch me more..

Finn lets out a low growl, landing a swift slap to my clit.

"AH!" I scream, my whole body jerking,

"I asked you a question little girl." his hisses, giving another bite to my breast.

"Y-yes Sir! I love it… need more…!"

"Easy Love, I'm gonna give you just what you need." he says against my chest.

Finn moves down my body, settling himself between my legs, placing my legs over his shoulders.

"What a pretty pussy. Dripping just for me. Feels like ages since I got to taste ya."

"FUCK!"

My body bows off the bed as Finn lick a strip from hole to clit, his moan sends vibrations over my cunt.

"Oh God! Sir please!"

"Want ya to cum as much as ya can, baby. Cum for me." he mumbles into my cunt.

Finn's grip tightens on my legs, wrapping a arm around my waist to keep me from moving too much. The stimulation from my nipples had me so worked up that it doesn't take long before I'm ready to cum over his tongue.

"Oh God! Sir! Fuck! I- I'm cummin already!" I cry out.

My fingers clench around the binds, humping my hips against his mouth as my orgasm washes over me, Finn's mouth never leaves my cunt, licking and sucking through my release. I fall back against the bed, breathing hard as my body continues to shake.

I can feel Finn's tongue running up and down my slit, slurping up every drop of my cum. He wraps his lips around my clit, sucking on the nub,

"Ah fuck! Sir!"

I toss my head back and forth, trying to buck against his mouth. Breathing harder when I feel his tongue working my clit… FUCK! His writing out his damn name with his tongue.

"S-Sir! Oh fuck! I-I'm gonna cum… again! Fuck!"

I don't even fight it. The coil in my stomach releases, and I dig my heels in his back.

The orgasm doesn't even have a chance to fade before Finn is slamming two fingers deep in my cunt, thrusting hard and fast. My wall constrict around his fingers as he forces another orgasm from me.

"SIR!"

Still he doesn't let up, sucking harder on my my clit as his fingers pound my cunt, I can hear his hand slapping against my ass. I struggle against the binds, thrashing on the bed.

"Sir… please! FUCK!" my voice echoing around the room.

Tears dampen the blindfold, running down my cheeks when the pleasure starts to get to be too much for me.

"S-Sir… pl-please…can't, no, no more… please." I stutter, weak from cumming so many time already.

"Yeah ya can. Ya gonna cum for me again. M'Gonna make ya squirt baby. Wanna see ya lose control."

I whine, clenching around his fingers, as I feel myself getting closer to the edge. I can't help but to move against his hand, my hips meeting his every thrust forcing my closer and closer, I can almost touch it!

"That's it baby girl, Cum for me again, just once more… Give me one more." Finn commands, thrusting his fingers harder in my cunt.

His thumb presses my already sensitive clit as his two fingers curl right over my g-spot relentlessly. My mouth falls open in a silent scream, my body jerking and shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck, that's it baby… Squirt for me. God damn, so fuckin' sexy."

I'm barely aware of Finn's voice coaxing me through my orgasm as I feel something wet covering my legs, and I'm too far gone to care.

Finn slowly stops his thrusts, working me through the last convulsions of my orgasm before pulling his fingers from my tender cunt.

"Mmm, so delicious Baby. Love the taste of your sweet cunt." Finn moans, licking his hand of my juices."

I'm so blissed out, I don't even notice Finn undoing my arms or taking the blindfold off. I slowly blink my eyes, adjusting to the light and stare up at Finn's smiling face with glazed over eyes. He lays down next to me, pulling me into his arms, kissing my forehead and nose before placing a gentle kiss on my lips,

"You did beautifully Pretty Girl. Simply amazing.." he mutters against my lips.

I nuzzle closer to his, giving a small mewl of contentment. "Thank you Sir… but, wha' 'bout you?" I ask with a yawn.

He chuckles, "Tonight was all about you Baby. And I never said I was done with you. Sleep now while you can. Cause we're not leaving this bed the rest of the weekend."

I moan, thighs clenching at the thought. Fuck, I'm not going to be able to walk when he's done. And I'm not complaining.


	2. Oral Worship 15

Jesus Christ this man is going to be the death of me! What the hell is he doing with that tongue and why isn't he using it on me?!

I sit backstage squirming in my seat as I watch Finn dominate his opponent both in and outside the ring. Watching Finn in the ring has always been a turn on, the way he grunts and growls, flexing, and basically eye fucking the camera during promos. But goddamn, this is another level of teasing even for him.

It's been a year and Finn decided to bring back the Demon for SummerSlam, but he didn't let me in on the design or his plans this year. So just like every other member of the Balor Club, I was completely blown away when Finn started to crawl down the ramp. But what really gets me is that he constantly sticks out his tongue. That long, wide, thick tongue that I know all too well what he can do with it.

Pressing my legs together and biting back a moan; my eyes cloud over in lust and chest heaving at the thought of his tongue on me.

Thankfully, his match is over quickly (not really thankfully but for me if gets him back to the locker room quicker.)

"Hey Love! Did ya see my match?" Finn asks the second he steps into his locker room.

I jump off the bench and shyly look up at him, "Yes Sir, I did. You looked good out there."

I see the way Finn's eyes instantly darken at me using that title as he stalks towards me, "What did you enjoy the most about the match?"

"Easy Sir, you won."

"What else?" he demands, circling me. "And don't try to play coy with me. I want you to tell me exactly what got you so worked up during my match."

"Your tongue." I reply softly, not able to meet his gaze.

"My tongue?"

I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I nod, "Yes Sir, your tongue. So long and thick, and you kept sticking it out. I… I kept thinking…"

"Oh I know what you were thinking," Finn growls, "my dirty girl. You want me to use my tongue to eat that pretty little cunt don't you?"

I let out a low whimper, "Yes, please Sir."

In the next moment, Finn has me pushed against the wall, kissing me breathless. I know that his body paint will be smeared on my face, on my body, when he is done with me, but I don't care.

Pushing my shirt up, his lips trail down my body, nipping and sucking every so often. My eyes flutter shut with a soft moan escaping my lips from Finn's beard scrapping on my skin, leaving a slight burn.

I can sense the moment he is kneeling in front of me, slipping my leggings down my legs and helping me step out of them. He lifts my left leg, placing it on his shoulder and runs his lips up my inner thigh before standing back up.

"I need to bring you on the road with me more if this is what seeing me in the rings does to you." he says, nipping at my lower lip.

I gasp, "Sir, please…" my hands going right to the short strands of his hair, tugging harshly from frustration.

Finn smirks into the kiss enjoying the torment he is causing me. His thumb rubbing circles over my clit through my panties, causing my hips you jerk against his hand.

"Tell me, Princess, do you get like this at home when you watch me in the ring?"

"Y-yes…" I moan, moving my hips closer to his touch.

"Do you play with this pretty pussy when I'm away? Do you make yourself cum after one of my matches?"

I shake my head, "N-no Sir… Y-you never told me I-I could. I, I just assumed..."

All of his movements stop, making my eyes snap open and stare at him with a pout,

"Sir? W-why did you stop?" I ask, whining.

"Such a good girl, do you know that Princess? That was my fault, something that should have been addressed at the beginning. From now on, you are allowed to touch yourself, to make yourself cum, however many times you want. One one condition."

"W-what?" I cry, desperate for him to stop teasing me.

"You gotta film it for me. I want to see you touching yourself, hear you make yourself cum. Understand?"

"Yes." I moan, my head falling back against the wall "Now please Sir, stop teasing! I need it! I need your tongue on my pussy. Please, oh Please!"

"Love it when you beg." Finn growls.

Finn drops to his knees and pushes my panties to the side. He hikes one of my legs over his shoulder, burying his face between my legs.

"Oh GOD! Fuck!"

My mind goes black feeling his tongue working over my clit, switching between rapid flicks of his tongue and harshly sucking at the tender nub. My legs begin to shake and Finn has to tighten his hold to keep me up-right.

"Sir! Please! So… so close!"

I tug at his hair, grinding my hips against his face getting closer to my orgasm. Finn lets out a low groan tasting my arousal and doubles his efforts for more. He's acting like a man staved and my cunt is his last meal. Fuck, I can't believe how fast this man can get me to cum!

His tongue dips into my wet hole, fucking me with his tongue and scraping his beard over my aching cunt.

"Fuck! I love your beard on my pussy! Sir! Please more! Shit…"

I feel the coil tighten more in the pit of my stomach, my orgasm climbing higher and higher so close yet not quite there…

*knock knock*

"Hey Finn! You in there brother?We're ready to head out! Hey! Open up!"

Finn jerks away from my so fast he nearly falls on his butt in shock. But he quickly regains his composure and grabs a hold of me before I can hit the floor.

"Y-Yeah Karl… We're here but uh… not, not ready yet. 10 minutes!"

"Alright, but hurry up! Ya'll can fuck at the hotel!"

My face goes beat red from embarrassment hearing Karl laugh as he walks away from the locker room door.

Finn holds me tight to his chest, his deep chuckle vibrating in my ear, "Sorry sweet girl, seems like our fun has been cut short."

I let out a low whine, burying myself closer to him, not happy at having my orgasm denied.

"Don't worry, we'll have even more fun at the hotel. That's a promise love."


	3. Merry Sexmus & Happy Cum Year

Warnings: Oral fixation, Blowjobs, hand jobs, cunnilingus , teasing with candy, 69 position

I'm so sorry about the title, it was all I could think of!

* * *

I hum happily sucking on my peppermint stick, completely unaware of my surroundings. Every year at Christmas time, I HAVE to get one of these sticks, or three, whatever. The point is, I love them! I'm so focused only on eating, or sucking, on the treat that I don't notice the looks I'm getting for a certain Irish demon king!

"You sure enjoy sucking on that damn candy. If that's how you are with a candy cane, I wonder how excited you must get sucking cock."

I open my eyes to see Finn sitting across from me, smirking. A smile forms on my lips, as I flick my tongue out over the top of the candy,

"Well, I do have quite the _oral_ fixation. I just enjoy having something long and _hard_ in my mouth."

I keep my eyes lockes to his baby blues and tease him at little. I take as much of the peppermint stick in my mouth, moaning out around it. I see how his pupils blow out wide from following my every movement.

He tries to be discreet and adjust himself in his sweats, but nothing gets passed me. Especially since I am always hyper aware of everything he does when he is this close to me. If this has an effect on him, I wonder…

Running my tongue up the stick, sucking on the top before releasing with an exaggerated pop,

"So tell me Finn, do you have something better for me to _suck_ on? Something that will be more _pleasurable_?"

"I'll give you something to suck on."

He jumps from the chair and grabs the candy away from me and tosses it to the table. Standing tall, Finn pulls his sweatpants down just enough to release his already hard and throbbing cock that is just begging for attention.

I bit my lower lip, glancing up at him through my lashes, dropping to my knees in front of him. Gently, I wrap one hand around the base of his cock, giving soft strokes and drawing out a soft moan from Finn. I can feel myself growing wet just at the sight of his cock, feeling how he twitches under my touch. I just love knowing that I have a similar effect on him as he does on me.

"Oh yeah, like that Love. I love how soft your hand feels on my dick."

"Love you cock Sir. So hard and thick, so big too; perfect. Please Sir, I need it, can I please suck your dick. I need it in my mouth."

He lets out a groan, "Oh I love how you beg. Suck my cock baby, show me what you can really do with that naughty mouth."

Finn wraps my hair around his fist, but not to take control from me. I stroke my hand up and down his length a few times. I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, giving the head little licks. I let out a moan tasting his pre-cum on the tip of my tongue and slowly, take more of him, finding my rhythm of bobbing my head.

One of my hands cups his balls, messaging gently as my other hand works over the part of his cock I can't get in my mouth, curse my horrible gag reflex, but not going to let that stop me from enjoying this moment.

I groan around him, enjoying the heaviness of his cock, the way I can feel him throbbing in my mouth. I feel a jolt shoot through my body when Finn gives a harsh tug to my hair. I let out a very pornagraphic moan, loving when he starts to show his dominance, yet still giving me complete control.

"Jesus fuck! You're mouth feels like fuckin' heaven Love! Such a good girl, my good little cock slut. Come on, take more, I know you can. Choke on my cock."

His words stir up my inner hoe even more, and I throw all self control out the window. Relaxing my throat as best I can, I take him deeper than I have before, I can feel my eyes begin to sting with unshed tears with how far his cock is hitting, but I don't give a damn. I have to fight back gagging, but again, I just don't care. All I care about is his pleasure, his enjoyment, and the wonderful feel of his cock in my mouth. Nothing will ever match up to his cock, nothing.

"Oh Shit! Baby girl, S-stop… stop."

Finn pulls me away making me whine and pout, "Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it?"

I know he must be able to see the fear in my eyes that he wasn't happy. Finn leans down, giving me a kiss on the lips,

"Oh baby, I more than loved it, but I need to be in you. Need to taste ya."

Finn pulls me up from the floor and guilds me to the bed room. He turns to look at me with a smirk, stripping off the remainder of his clothes before laying back on the bed.

"Strip for me Baby, put on a little show for me."

I bit my lip, my eyes locked on Finn's, he watches me intently with a hand wrapped around his cock. I slowly lift up my shirt, tossing it to the side and exposing my bare breast to his view.

Finn groans, "Shit, love those tits. Come on baby, show me more."

I turn so my back is to him, looking over my shoulder I slid my shorts down my legs, bending over to show him my naked, wet cunt

"Holy Fuck! You haven't been wearing panties this whole time?! Damn Love, such a damn cock tease. Come here, give me that pussy."

I move to the top of the bed, going to straddle his face but Finn stops me before I can,

"Aha! No love, I wanna taste of that pussy, but I still want that sweet mouth on my cock."

I smile at him, situating myself in the position he wants me. I feel Finn's hands grasp my ass, pulling my hips down closer to his face,

"Fuck Love. This pussy's already dripping for me. Do ya like suckin' my dick that much?"

I wrap my fingers around the base, licking the pre-cum dripping from the head with a moan,

"You know I do. I love your cock in my mouth, love the taste of you. I need it so bad." my voice laced with lust, I waste no more time speaking and wrap my lips back around his dick.

His hips jerk in response to my words, pushing his cock deeper in my mouth and I just barely manage to not gag.

"Goddamn Love, you and that mouth will be the end of me." Finn growls, his voice vibrating over my pussy.

I let out a loud squeal, hips bucking against his mouth the moment his tongue circle's my clit.

I have to force myself off his cock, too distracted by the way he sucks and nips on my clit, spelling out his name on the nub.

God, so good. I whine, resting my head on his thigh, humping against his mouth, my hand just barely moving along his cock.

"Finn… yes. Fucking God! Yes…"

He slaps my ass as hard as he can before giving it a good squeeze, "I didn't tell you to stop. You stop, then I stop and neither of us gets to cum. You want to cum for me Love? Huh? You want to cum in my mouth, letting me drink up every drop you have to offer."

I let out a whorish moan, "Please… please make me cum. Need it, want it."

He growls once more, biting at my cunt lips, "The keep sucking."

I glance back at him over my shoulder, smiling as I catch his eye before lowering my mouth to take him fully. Licking, sucking, maybe a light bit of teeth just to tickle, everything and more Finn loves while having his cock sucked, I give it to him.

Finn digs his heels into the bed, thrusting his cock in time with the bobbing of my head. My eyes water, but I don't give up; breathing through my nose, to relax and let Finn take what he wants.

So close, I'm so fucking close to cumming. As in Finn, I know he is. His cock throbs against my tongue, his thrusts uneven. I'm so lost in the pleasure I give up all and complete control, my eyes roll in the back of my head.

My orgasm washes over me so fast I'm unprepared by the strength. His cock in my mouth, his tongue on my cunt, it is all just too much. I let out a scream around Finn's dick which seems to be his undoing.

One last thrust and Finn releases his cum down my throat, making me swallow every drop I can, what I don't dribbles down his length.

I can vaguely hear the sounds of Finn slurping up my cum from my pussy, moaning with every lick, but doesn't let up until he has me shaking above him.

Finally unable to stay up any longer, I collapse over beside him, gasping for air with a sore throat,

"That… is one, hell of away… to kick off the… New Year…" I rasp out.

Finn lifts up his head with a smirk, "Who said we're done?"


End file.
